suitmanbigbrotherfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Brother 2
|nextseason= }} is the second season of Suitman's Big Brother, due to premiere on February 4, 2017. Production A second season was confirmed at the reunion of on October 18, 2016. It was later announced that the season would take place in February 2017. Applications for new houseguests opened on January 22, 2017, and closed one week later on January 29. In total 27 people applied, 11 were cut from the casting, and the remaining 16 went on to become the houseguests competing in the game. The full cast of 16 were revealed on February 1, 2017. This season will follow the same basic rules as before. Each "week" (a cycle of 2-3 days) the houseguests compete for the title of Head of Household. The HOH must take on the responsibility of nominating two houseguests for eviction. The winner of the Power of Veto then has the ability to save one of the two nominees, forcing the HOH to name a replacement nominee, or they may choose not to use it. The final two nominees on the block at the end of each week must then face the votes of all their fellow housemates, excluding the HOH. The person with the most votes is evicted, with the HoH making the final decision in the event of a tie. Once only the final two houseguests remain, a jury of previously evicted houseguests cast their votes to decide the winner of Big Brother. The series remains produced and hosted by , with production assistance once again from and . Twists * Dastardly Duos: The houseguests were paired up into eight pairs of "duos". Each duo shares the power to nominate if one wins HOH, picking one person each. They do not have to nominate a specific duo. Furthermore, the houseguest who wins the Veto also secures immunity for their partner as well. After your duo is evicted, power reverts to being solely in your possession upon winning. * Pocket Power of Veto: The houseguests could discover and play a special Pocket Veto. The Pocket Veto functions the same as the Golden Power of Veto, with the exception that the holder of the veto remains a secret until using the veto. The Pocket POV has not yet been implemented this season. Current Status HouseGuests Voting History } | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! colspan="18" style="background-color:white;" | |- | ! colspan="2"| Andrea | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- | ! colspan="2"| Andrew | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- | ! colspan="2"| Anthony | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- | ! colspan="2"| Brian | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- | ! colspan="2"| Dylan | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- | ! colspan="2"| Jack | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- | ! colspan="2"| Jake | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- | ! colspan="2"| Joe | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- | ! colspan="2"| Matt | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- | ! colspan="2"| Max | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- | ! colspan="2"| Nolan | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- | ! colspan="2"| Patrick | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- | ! colspan="2"| Sam | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- | ! colspan="2"| Tyler | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- | ! colspan="2"| Brittany | | | colspan="14" |- | ! colspan="2"| Joel | | colspan="15" |- ! colspan="18" style="background-color:white;" | |- ! colspan="3"| Notes | colspan="3"|''1'' | colspan="13"| (none) |- ! colspan="3" | Eviction Results | nowrap | nowrap | | | | | | | | | | | | |} * : Due to the Dastardly Duos twist, one person could win Head of Household for both members of a pair. The person in the pair who actually won the challenge is shown in bold. Dastardly Duo Pairings Game History Week 1 On Day 1, Jake won Head of Household in the "Hang Tough" HOH competition, which also made his duo partner, Patrick, Co-Head of Household. Jake nominated Joel for eviction and Patrick nominated Anthony. On Day 2, Matt and Joe were picked to play alongside Jake, Patrick, Anthony and Joel in the "Crystal Ball" POV competition, in which Anthony won the Power of Veto. At the Veto Ceremony, Anthony used the POV on himself, removing him from the block. Jake named Brittany as the replacement nominee, forcing her to face the eviction with Joel. At the eviction on Day 3, Joel was evicted by a vote of 7-5. Week 2 On Day 3, Brian won Head of Household in the "Picture of Everything" HOH competition, which also made his duo partner, Matt, Co-Head of Household. Brian nominated Anthony for eviction and Matt nominated Brittany. On Day 4, Andrea and Jake were picked to play alongside Brian, Matt, Anthony and Brittany in the "Stop the Flood" POV competition, in which Jake won the Power of Veto. At the Veto Ceremony, Jake did not use the POV. At the eviction on Day 5, Brittany was evicted by a vote of 7-4. Week 2 On Day 5, Dylan won Head of Household in the "Jump The Gun" HOH competition, which also made his duo partner, Anthony, Co-Head of Household. Dylan nominated Joe for eviction and Anthony nominated Matt. Category:Big Brother Seasons